This invention relates generally to corrosion inhibitors and more specifically to the use of corrosion inhibitors containing quaternary/antimony complex in acid solutions used in acid treatment of subterranean formations without acetylenic alcohols. In one aspect, the invention relates to the direct addition of the corrosion inhibitor additives directly to the aqueous acid solution used in well acidizing.